Utility Truck
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = utillitruck (Crane variants) utillitruck2 (Cargo variants) |handlingname = UTILTRUC (Crane variants) UTILTRUC2 (Cargo variants) |textlabelname = UTILTRUC (Crane variants) UTILTRUC2 (Cargo variants) |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Utility Truck is a large service truck in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Utility Truck appears to be based on the , which is also seen as a service/utility truck, including cherry pickers. The Utility Truck has a large main chassis that is closely based on the Stockade, sharing the same grille, headlights, cowl and rear-view mirrors. The design of the front bumper, windshield and the cabin in general gives the vehicle a simplier, utilitarian look, in contrast with the Stockade's armored and sturdier profile. The vehicle is available in two main models, each one having three different additions to the rear compartment, giving it a total of six variations of the same vehicle. ;Cargo The first model is a cargo/utility truck, which is intended to carry additional equipment as extras. It is operated by Jonny Shapiro Gas Specialist. *The first one is a large box with numerous side compartments (six per side), which is at the same height as the truck's cabin. It may have roof racks loaded with a steel pipe and a pair of ladders. The middle section is always closed. *The second one is a smaller box with lesser, smaller side compartments (four per side), which is at a lower height than the large box, just below the truck's windows. The middle section is always open, which may appear empty or with two sets of assorted equipment loaded, consisting of pipes, cable and pipe reels, and wheel barrows. *The third one is a small flat box with even less side compartments (three per side), which appears with several wood boards tied down to the bed of the truck. There is also a vertical wall behind the truck's cabin, which has two additional compartments. ;Cherry Picker The second model is a crane truck/cherry picker, which appears with a non-functional crane on the back. It is operated by Nowinski Construction Corporation. *The first one features removed rear bumper fascia and a simplistic bed that the crane is placed on, with the tail lights mounted separately on the rear end. It has two side compartments and a third one just behind the cabin. *The second one bears the same small box as the Cargo version, with four side compartments. *The third one bears the same flat box as the Cargo version, with three side compartments and a vertical wall with two extra compartments behind the cabin. Current Design Gallery Cargo - Big Box= |-| Cargo - Small Box= |-| Cargo - Flat Box= |-| Cherry Picker 1= |-| Cherry Picker 2= |-| Cherry Picker 3= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Utility Truck is a good truck to pick for both good speed and good durability. While it is not like a Phantom or Packer, it is still worthwhile. It has an average acceleration, and an alright top speed. Its engine and fuel tank are not largely exposed unlike other trucks in the game, making it a good pick for ramming into vehicles. It is powered by a massive 8000cc (8L) engine, according to the badges, and is modeled as a turbocharged Inline-4 engine. It provides a large amount of power for the truck to accelerate and maintain good speed, even when crashing. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery UtilityTruck2Flatbed-GTAV-front.png|A "Cargo - Flat Box" variant of the Utility Truck in Grand Theft Auto V (rear quarter view) UtilityTruck-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Utility Truck (Cherry Picker) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. UtilityTruck2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Utility Truck (Cargo) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations Grand Theft Auto V *Found near the oil derricks. *Found in industrial areas. *Found at Los Santos International Airport. *Spawns on Mountain View Drive in Sandy Shores next to the Sandy Shores Medical Center. *Michael drives off in a cherry-picker variant after completing The Paleto Score. *Spawns in Paleto Bay and on the Great Ocean Highway in the enhanced version. *Spawn in Mission Row in the enhanced version. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely spawns in industrial areas. *Commonly spawns in Paleto Bay and on the Great Ocean Highway in the enhanced version. *After downloading the Heists Update, the Utility Truck spawns more frequently than in previous versions. Trivia Grand Theft Auto V *Animation files for the crane remain in the files, but are not used in the final game. These files were added in the enhanced version of the game, suggesting the crane was originally supposed to be functional exclusively for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game. If the player enables the animation in the files, it functions in the same way as convertible cars. Website: Image: Bugs/Glitches Grand Theft Auto V *The front fascias are glitched; after crashing numerous times, the player will notice how the grille will be floating in mid air, not deforming with the rest of the front fascia. *The Cherry Picker variant will glitch through the ground if it is rolled onto its roof. References Navigation }} es:Utility van pt:Utility Van Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class